


Your Mother Should Know

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [18]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Issues, Other, Transgender, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor does not want to deal with family issues the day she gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mother Should Know

Taylor woke slowly, her body aching and sore in ways she didn’t expect even when she talked to other women who had babies. There was really no way to anticipate what this felt like. She could hear soft voices, Ryan’s and Geno. She knew those accents anywhere.

She moved carefully, pulling herself up to a sitting position. The sun was coming in through the bedroom windows and Geno was holding Nina in his arms, Ryan watching. She was really glad she decided to have the baby at home because there was nothing nicer than being in her own bed even if she still felt sweaty and gross.

“Hey,” Taylor said, clearing her throat. She reached for the bottle of water sitting on the bedside table, groaning at the stretch of already abused muscles.

“I got it,” Ryan said, quickly grabbing the water for her. He sat down on the bed next to her, smiling happily. He brushed her hair back. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey,” Taylor said, smiling as well. He brushed a kiss against her lips. “Where’s Sidney?”

“Talking to your mom,” Ryan said, looking guilty. “She came back after Sidney and Geno got here even though I told her they were coming.”

“Has Sidney even gotten to see her niece yet?” asked Taylor, hating that she had to deal with this family shit the day her daughter was born. 

“Your mother wants her to change outfit,” Geno said, coming over to the bed as well. “She not going to, but have to argue.” He kissed her forehead. “Did so good. Beautiful Nina.”

“Ryan helped,” Taylor said, accepting Nina from Geno happily. 

“You do all work.” Geno stroked a finger over Nina’s cheek lightly. Nina turned her head towards Geno’s finger. “She hungry. Keep turning and making eat motions.”

“She only ate a little before we fell asleep,” Taylor said, shifting Nina to one arm and pulling down the side of her tank top. “Free show, Geno.”

Geno made a face. “You my sister. No fun. Besides for food now.”

Taylor laughed and leaned against Ryan as Nina latched on and began to suck hungrily. All three of them watched in rapt attention, not noticing when Sidney stepped into the room. Taylor didn’t notice until Sidney sat down on Geno’s knee, leaning over to look at Nina.

“Hey Sidney,” Taylor said softly, smiling at her sister. “Meet your niece.”

Sidney stared at Nina, her mouth slightly open in awe. Geno wrapped an arm around Sidney’s waist, pressing his cheek to her shoulder. Taylor knew they wanted kids of their own, but weren’t going to try until after Sidney transitioned completely. Until then, Nina was going to be the most spoiled little girl just like Denis’s boys were the most spoiled little boys.

“She’s so small,” Sidney said in a whisper. “And has so much hair.”

Nina pulled away, pressing her tiny face against a covered hand and yawning. Taylor pulled her top back up and shifted Nina, patting her on the back until she let out a tiny burp. Sidney made an undignified squeaking sound and turned bright red. 

“It cute,” Geno agreed, kissing her shoulder with a quiet laugh. Ryan was staring at Nina with a soppy look as well, completely gone over his little girl.

“Nina,” Taylor said, shifting her and pressing a kiss to her soft, wrinkly forehead. “Meet your Aunt Sidney.”

Ryan handed Nina to Sidney, helping her settle Nina in her arms. “Aunt Sidney’s going to be the one who teaches you how to shoot a puck into a washer and paint flowers on your toes.”

Everyone laughed at that, Sidney not even protesting. Taylor moved, carefully swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay, time to brave the bathroom again.”

“I got you,” Ryan said, standing up and helping Taylor to her feet. He looped an arm around her waist and together they shuffled to the bathroom. “You want me to stay with you?”

Taylor made a face. The bathroom trip right after Nina had been born was one she really didn’t want to think about nor did she want to subject Ryan to again. “It can’t be as bad as the last one.”

“I’ll stay by the door,” Ryan offered, kissing her lightly. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you,” Taylor murmured, one hand on the doorframe, the other on Ryan’s waist. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you,” Ryan laughed, tugging lightly on her braid. “Go pee. We’ve got time to relax. I don’t think Sidney’s letting go of Nina anytime soon.”

“I might steal her,” Sidney called out. “Geno will help.”

“No, no. We wait to steal until she sleep through night.”

Taylor rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom. The less said about that the better. She did feel better after washing her face again and rebraiding her hair. A shower would be fantastic, but she had to wait until she was a little steadier on her feet. Her midwife had been firm on that.

When she came out, Sidney and Geno still had Nina on one side of the room. Ryan was by the bathroom and her mom was by the door, watching. Taylor shut her eyes briefly. She was tired of being the one caught in the middle. 

Taylor looked at Sidney, unsure of what her mom was so upset about her wearing. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a v-neck shirt that clung to her new curves, her hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Sidney looked like she always did these days since she started hormone therapy and living full-time as a woman. Not male but not entirely female yet either. It most likely wasn’t what Sidney was wearing, more that it was the first time their mom had seen Sidney with breasts and after Sidney told the world she was transgender. Whatever it was, her mom was just going to have to deal because Taylor was not up for playing peacemaker.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” asked Trina, coming over to help her. 

“Sore and tired,” Taylor said, leaning on her mother. “I thought you were going home to sleep.”

“I couldn’t stay away,” Trina admitted, helping Taylor over to the bed. “Your dad and Ryan’s parents are fast asleep at home, but I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Ryan, Sidney, and Geno are here,” Taylor said, settling back on the bed. “We’re fine. You really need sleep.”

Trina looked over at Sidney and Geno, her eyes flickering over Sidney’s form again. “You’re here with all men. You need a woman around.”

Sidney’s shoulders tightened visibly and Geno bit down on his bottom lip to keep from saying anything. Taylor sighed and leaned back against the pillows. “Mom, Sidney’s here. I have a woman with me.”

“A _real_ woman,” Trina stressed, focusing on straightening the sheets. “Not Sidney.”

“Trina,” Ryan said, putting a hand on his mother-in-law’s arm. “Please don’t do this now. Taylor and I are not going to choose between you and Sidney, but we’re not going to let you talk about Sidney that way. I will ask you to leave.”

Trina’s jaw tightened, but she put a hand on Ryan’s patting lightly. “How about I go make us some food?”

“That would be great.” Ryan said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Thank you.”

Trina kissed Taylor’s forehead before going over to kiss Nina lightly. She stroked the baby’s cheek, not once looking at Sidney who was still cradling the baby in her arms. She briefly patted Sidney’s arm and nodded at Geno before leaving the room. 

Sidney exhaled heavily and moved to sit back down on the bed. She handed Nina back over to Taylor. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t apologize,” Ryan said firmly, pressing a hand against the back of Sidney’s neck. “It’s Trina’s problem, not yours.”

“I know. I just wish it wasn’t happening today,” Sidney sighed. “The focus should be on you guys and Nina.”

“We focus on them,” Geno said calmly. “I go get presents.”

“You brought more presents?” asked Taylor, looking at them incredulously. “What else could you have bought her?”

“Geno likes buying baby clothes,” Sidney admitted. Geno smiled unapologetically before heading back downstairs to grab the gifts. “We bought stuff for you and Ryan as well.”

“Sidney,” Taylor groaned, but smiled at the same time. “You guys are hopeless.”

“If I can’t spoil my brand new niece and her awesome parents, who can I spoil?” Sidney laughed, tweaking the end of Taylor’s braid. 

“Denis’s kids maybe?” 

“We do that plenty when they come visit. Plus Nina is the only girl in the bunch,” Sidney waved her hand. “Have you seen the tiny little dresses they make for girls?”

“Yes, Geno likes to buy baby clothes,” Ryan drawled, looking at Sidney with a raised eyebrow. 

“I like to help,” Sidney laughed. “We bought totally practical onesies and only some Team Canada and Pens gear.”

“And Team Russia and Metallurg?” 

Sidney looked at Ryan with a shrug. “Have to cover all the bases even if Geno can’t play for them anymore. She’s got an international family of hockey players. I know your parents already loaded you up with Team Denmark and Leafs gear. We all have to be represented here.”

“And you better believe your mama is going to be ready for the Olympics next year,” Taylor promised Nina. “Even if your Aunt and Uncle are too old to play.”

Sidney gasped at that in mock-anger. “I’ll have you know that if I wanted to play in the Olympics next year I could. And so could Geno. He is a Canadian citizen now.”

Taylor smiled at her happily. “You’re already retired.”

Sidney smiled back at her. “And well on my way to becoming Aunt Sidney for real.”

**Author's Note:**

> So a little background - Taylor marries a Danish hockey player named Ryan who was briefly mentioned in Put a Ring On It Part 1. Trina and Troy do not take Sidney being transgender well. Yes, this will all be explored at some point, but this should help explain things a bit. 
> 
> I actually finished two parts this week and made progress on a third so I feel comfortable posting something. :)


End file.
